l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Zharne Redcloud (Ozymandias79)
Summary Fluff Background Zharne is from the island of Vhaneir and it was a beautiful day and Zharne had been stalking and hunting a great horns deer, when the messenger came and scared away Zharne's intended prey and meal, needless to say he was pissed but they say all bad things comes in pairs of three so also this time. The messenger informed Zharne that he was summoned to appear in front of the elders council and so Zharne did, although under protest and in bad mood. There he found out that the so-called twelve stone tablets of fate had been stolen and he was among the chosen to be sent out to retrieve them and was given ample supply to aid them in their quest. So Zharne grudgingly accepted the quest and was forced to seek the stolen tablets and he found that civilization enjoying but he loved openly criticize it and praise the wild. He also decided as he wasn't the only one chosen, he could take his time and spend the the money on himself, as surely someone else would find the stolen tablets he reasoned selfishly. Sadly after 20 years after many journeys the monetary supply he was given was running out so rather than going back to the tribe, he decided that he would try adventuring and so he did. Appearance and personality Age: 63 Gender: Male Height: 6' ( 183 cm) Weight: 160 lb.(72 kg) Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Zharne is a free spirit with some authority issues and he enjoys criticizing "civilzation" although he enjoys the benefits of it. Physical Description: a tall and feral looking elf with ravenblack hair and steelblue eyes, clad in a fine hide armor. In his beastform, Zharne looks like a mangy-looking lynx with grey fur with black spots that is the size of panther Hooks: Zharne is supposed to be looking for the stolen tablets of fate Hooks: Zharne will disregard any clues of a so-called "tablets of fate" as coincidences so finding one might darken the days of Zharne as he might realize that there were some(very little) truth in what the elders told him Hooks: Tha last two and half years Zharne spent in Dauntons sewers hunting rats, due to no income, and people who caught a glimpse of Zharne in his beast form has spread the word the great rat slayer beast of the sewers, also the rat population might be growing as the beast of the sewers is now gone Hooks: TMZ? Kicker: Another tribesman who was sent out from zharne's tribe might have gotten himself in trouble and it is Zharne's interest to help him out seeing as he as he is convinced that HE ISN'T the chosen one who will retrieve the Tablets, and the tribeman-in-trouble might be Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Lowlight Vision Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Saving Throw Bonuses None. Basic Attacks Speed and Movement Speed: 8 Powers Powers Known *Elf **Elven Accuracy (PHB) *Druid **At-Will ***Wild Shape (PHB2) ***Swarming Locusts (PP) ***Grasping Claws (PHB2) ***Chill Wind (PHB2) **Encounter ***Thorn Spray (level 1, PP) ***Predator's Flurry(level 3, PHB2) **Daily ***Summon Pack Wolf(level 1, PP) ***Form Of The Primeval Wolf(level 5, Dragon 386) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Class Features Druid +1 Reflex, +1 Will Balance of Nature: Must have one or two Beast Form at-will powers. Primal Aspect - Primal Predator (+1 speed when not wearing heavy armor) Ritual Caster Feat Ritual book Wild Shape - Gain the wild shape power. Racial Features Elf Elven Accuracy: You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Perception Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Dex, +2 Wis Size: Medium Speed: 7 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Imperial Feats *Toughness *Superior Implement Training(Accurate staff) *Implement Focus(staff) *Staff Expertise Regional Benefits Background: Elf - Wild Elf (Acrobatics on class skill list) Equipment Total weight:74.72 lb Carrying capacity: normal load up to 120 lb. Heavy load up to 240 lb. Drag up to 600 lb. Wishlist * Staff of Ruin +2 * ?????? * Enduring Beast Hide Armor +2 * Phylactery of Action * Frostwolf Pelt +2 Tracking +100g starting gold -83g starting equipment --- 17g remaining --- 17g +478g Reward from Lord Ogglebottom --- 495g remaining --- 495g -20g price of Accurate staff -25g price of transferring enchantment to accurate staff ritual --- 450g remaining +3336g Reward from Lord Ogglebottoms Odd Tasks II: The Mysterious Imlach Island -3360g Purchases --- 426g remaining XP *Lord Ogglebottoms Odd Tasks: All in a Nights Work **+ 1246 *Lord Ogglebottoms Odd Tasks II: The Mysterious Imlach Island **+ 4578 Changes * June 25, 2010 - Gained 1246 XP, 495GP, and a Staff of Ruin+1. Reaches Level 2 , Gains a utility power - Fleet Pursuit and retrained away Storm Spike for Chill Wind. * August 19,2011 - Gained 4578 Xp, 3336GP. Reaches Level 5 , Gains a an encounter power - Predator's Flurry, a daily power - Form of the Primeval Wolf and retrained away Darting Bite for Thorn Spray and Savage Frenzy for Summon Pack Wolf. Adventures *Lord Ogglebottoms Odd Tasks: All in a Nights Work *Lord Ogglebottoms Odd Tasks II: The Mysterious Imlach Island Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g Senses table, missing the +5 from trained in perception Minor though. So approved. Approval 2 Approval from --JoeNotCharles Total weight should be 74.32 (you were missing the 6 lb of arrows). Fixed it myself. Approved! Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g *I'd like to see some Hooks or Kickers though Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Fluff: Your background cracks me up. Hooks would be nice though. Approved. Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from --User: Approval 2 Approval from User:: Status Status: Approved as 2nd level character with 1246 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W Druid Category:L4W Elf Category:L4W Controller Category:L4W:Requesting Approval